1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for supporting a device from a bar. The device could be an umbrella or parasol or a flag or any other device having an elongate part at its lower extremity which can be inserted in a tubular part to support the device. The bar could be part of a golf caddy car, an infant's perambulator or push-chair or an invalid's wheelchair, to give but a few examples of the many possible applications of the present invention. However, the following description deals only with an application in which an umbrella is to be supported on a golf caddy car.
2. Description of Related Art
Golfers are familiar with the many difficulties presented to the golfer when playing golf in the rain. One of the problems is that while one may use an umbrella to protect oneself from the rain one is obliged to close the umbrella and lay it down on the wet ground or stick the umbrella into the ground, while one is playing a golf shot. One is, therefore, regularly opening and closing a wet umbrella, laying it down and picking it up, a procedure which is generally not helpful to achieving a good score.